Eye Spy
by MeyRevived2
Summary: Fuma hands Seishiro's eye over to Subaru...and then Subaru loses it.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own X/1999. Clamp does. Sue me not.

**Author's notes: **This fic was inspired by Elf Asato's A Man and His Eye and by Finmefiant's EyeFuckers community and, in fact, is written really for it.

**Author's thanks: **To my father, for letting me borrow his laptop after my computer crashed with everything my sanity needs on it. And to my beta, Cait(-hime-sama)

* * *

**Eye Spy**

Sumeragi Subaru stood in the magnificent garden of the Sakurazuka family estate.

Before him stood the Dragons of Earth's Kamui, holding a heavily decorated cylinder containing the last remains of the estate's last owner.

Around them grew many camellia bushes, a few cherry trees, and a pond.

The air around them contained a great deal of cherry blossom petals which swirled around the two men like many crazed fangirls wished to do, often caressing their hairs, brushing past their cheeks and 'accidentally' flying very close to bits of the men's bodies which crazed fangirls would kill to get close to.

The DoE's Kamui stared forward at the man before him and, remembering he has many other things on his 'to do' list today (kekkais to break, a DoH Kamui to stalk and molest, a Kusanagi AWOL's ass to kick …so much to do…), decided to end what he began once and for all.

The Sumeragi before him had a funny look in his seeing eye; a look he liked to define as the 'Oh, woe is me, my life is a misery' and mostly indicated that the Sumeragi was about to wallow in angst again (make that, wallow in _even more _angst) and the chances for the DoE to get a word in were growing slimmer and slimmer as the minutes ticked by.

Holding up the strange container, the DoE levelled his cold hard gaze at the Sumeragi, "Yes or no? Will you take it…or throw it away?"

A strange twinkle danced in the Sumeragi's eye as it scrutinized the container. He reached out to hold the cylinder.

The DoE retrieved the container, keeping it out of reach from the other man. He didn't like that twinkle and he didn't like to just give away things to people on the very edge of insanity without knowing for sure that said men were in their right mind to know what they're doing and know the consequences.

Subaru shot his eye to the DoE but only for a moment. Gladly for Subaru, during that brief moment of eye contact, his green orb held enough clarity to convince the DoE Kamui that he was sane and could be talked to.

"There can be no turning back," the DoE brought the container a bit high in the air, "if you do this, the powers of the Sakurazukamori will be yours," _and you know what that means….right?_

Subaru frowned, eyes focused on the cylinder. A memory of Seishiro flashed before his eyes; his smiling face as the assassin looked him in the eye, just before he said those sweet, sweet words to him…

Subaru placed his palm on the cylinder. He closed his eyes, frowned mournfully, and brought the container to his chest. He embraced the container as a new storm of cherry blossom petals swung madly around him.

The DoE Kamui stared at the man solemnly before turning his back on the scene to leave. He will give the man time to re-adjust himself with the new the eye and slowly fit into the role he just took upon himself. He will let the man settle down, get his act together and clear his head a little before he'll step in and start making demands.

For now, the Kamui decided as he made his way towards the garden's back gate, he will leave the Sumeragi Sakurazukamori alone. The man was clearly behaving himself now.

"Hey, Fuma?" Subaru's voice reached the Kamui's ears through the cold October air.

Tilting his head backwards a little, the Kamui answered, "You will refer to me as Kamui from now on. It was my name in the first place and it's about time you get it too, 'bigger sister to Kamui according to Clamp' or no 'bigger sister to Kamui according to Clamp'"

The Kamui could see the other man was digesting the information. He almost resumed his exit when the faint voice called out again.

"Hey, Kamui?"

"Yes?"

"I spy with my little eye…"

"Huh…"

"Something beginning with…..'S'."

The DoE spun on his heels and glared at the Sumeragi. What the?

"…Subaru...?"

The man before him shook his head and glanced around him quickly before hurling the eye container he just received into the house on their left.

The container flew through the cold air, somersaulted a bit and finally landed on the small elegant living room sofa inside the house.

"Wrong," Subaru droned, perfectly emotionless, "I spied with my little eye a _s_ofa, see?"

The DoE ogled and blinked, "Uh….."

Before the Kamui could do anything, Subaru stormed into the house to fetch the container again.

"Hey Kamui," the frighteningly cold tone came from inside the house, "I spy with my little eye...something beginning with…..'P'."

Right! That's it! The boy had lost it, lost it for good and the DoE would be damned if he'd let his new Sakurazukamori be not only incapable of feeding him ice cream seductively, but also be a stark raving lunatic.

The Kamui stomped his way towards the living room where Subaru stood listlessly, "Subaru!..."

"No! 'Subaru' begins with an 's', I said I spied something beginning with a 'p', now play along!"

And before the DoE could do anything to stop him, Subaru drew his hand back and flung the container forward, past the DoE and into the garden behind them.

The DoE blinked again. The sound of the container 'woosh' past him rang in his ears.

The next sound was a watery 'splash'.

"I spied with my little eye a _p_ond."

"Subaru…"

"A pond starts with a 'p', see?"

"…Subaruuuu…."

(The end).


End file.
